Insupportable Grotesque Incroyable
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Sherlock pensait à la situation dont il avait établi la liste des différents stades : intrigante, curieuse, vexante, troublante, très troublante et maintenant insupportable. Absolument insupportable. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Et vite. Mais quel était le problème et surtout que devait-il faire pour le résoudre. SLASH
1. Insupportable

**Titre **: Insupportable Grotesque Incroyable

**Auteure **: gwenweybourne

**Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrice **: ReachingforHeaven  
**  
Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance/Humour

**Chapitre:** 1/3  
**  
Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.  
**  
Notes** : Lien vers la VO sur mon profil. Mes remerciements à la bêta en or et traductrice émérite qu'est Heaven . Allez faire un tour sur son profil, ça vaut vraiment le détour.

* * *

_Sherlock_

Insupportable. Sherlock gisait sur le canapé, les doigts sous le menton. Il pensait à la situation dont il avait établi la liste des différents stades : intrigante, curieuse, vexante, troublante, très troublante et maintenant insupportable. Absolument insupportable. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Et vite.

Si la source du problème et par là même de la situation était simple à déterminer : le docteur John H. Watson, la solution était, elle, beaucoup plus difficile à trouver. Ou pour être plus honnête, il y avait une solution très évidente mais Sherlock s'y était refusé, considérant que le remède allait être pire que le mal. Ne plus voir John n'était définitivement pas une option.

Pour faire simple : John distrayait Sherlock de son travail de la manière la plus dérangeante qu'il soit. Même essayer d'analyser le problème l'empêchait de garder clair ses objectifs. Il avait essayé avec beaucoup de volonté de repousser ces réflexions aux moments insupportables entre deux affaires où il s'ennuyait terriblement.

Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, même si leur dernière affaire remontait à presque une semaine. Il supposait que John avait dû remarquer un changement dans son comportement, mais il avait dû accueillir avec soulagement le fait que Sherlock ne soit pas en train de truffer les murs de balles ou encore de mettre l'appartement sens dessus dessous pour trouver des cigarettes et se mettre à bouder toutes les dix minutes.

Le problème nécessitait toute son attention, il devait en déterminer les causes exactes et comment il se présentait. Il avait fini par comprendre. Les femmes, ces foutues femmes ennuyeuses avec lesquelles John sortait. John semblait préférer leur compagnie à la sienne, ce qui de prime abord lui avait apparu grotesque.

Au début Sherlock avait essayé de s'immiscer dans la vie de couple de John jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le « chemin de la raison », mais finalement le médecin lui avait expliqué que sa présence suffisait pour l'empêcher de conclure avec une femme.

Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Car contrairement à ce que croyaient la plupart des gens, il n'était ni un robot ni un alien. Il était un être humain, un homme avec des désirs et des envies, c'était inscrit dans ses gènes comme chez n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais la différence se faisait là où il avait jugé que les désirs de nature sexuelle étaient inutiles. Et puis le désir sexuel et la recherche du plaisir, c'était un moyen pour les gens ennuyeux de passer le temps. Il était après tout normal que leurs cerveaux quelque peu limités aient du mal à leur trouver de quoi se distraire. Et en dernier recours, ils se frottaient une partie du corps contre une autre, ce qui était parfaitement incompréhensible.

Il n'avait jamais compris. Même les affres de l'adolescence l'avaient laissé perplexe. Bien qu'il ait expérimenté les même désirs et envies que ses pairs, son absence d'ouverture sociale avait fait qu'il n'avait jamais pu les satisfaire.

Et il n'avait aucune façon acceptable d'informer de ses désirs le nombre très restreint de gens qui avait su susciter son intérêt. Et ses tentatives, encore plus rares, s'étaient soldées par des échecs retentissants. C'était humiliant.

Les très rares personnes qui s'intéressaient vraiment à lui et qui arrivaient à lui faire savoir ne recevaient que son mépris, il n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour elles. Ayons ici une pensée pour toutes les Molly Hooper de ce monde.

Il avait calculé la probabilité de trouver quelqu'un qui ait des sentiments qui répondent à ses désirs, mais les statistiques n'étaient décidemment pas en sa faveur. D'où sa décision de ne plus s'en préoccuper et il avait toujours le temps de donner satisfaction à ses propres besoins même lorsque les travaux scolaires les plus prenants ou les projets les plus intéressants se refusaient à calmer ses pensées enfiévrées.

Et ainsi, il réussit à traverser son adolescence et put constater que ces envies décroissaient jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement capable de les maitriser. Il en avait été ainsi pendant des années. Les relations sexuelles étaient quelque chose d'ennuyeux et les gens qui désiraient en avoir rentraient dans la même catégorie.

Mais il semblait que John souhaitait avoir des relations sexuelles, et John n'était certainement pas ennuyeux. C'était même bien la dernière chose que l'on pouvait dire de lui. Il était assez perturbant pour Sherlock que quelqu'un puisse offrir à John quelque chose qu'il était incapable de donner. Ou plutôt qu'il n'ait jamais voulu donner. A personne.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Parce qu'il avait en tête des images assez déplaisantes de John en train de toucher ces femmes, Sarah, Jeannette, celle qui était toute recouverte de minuscules boutons, celle qui avait un grand nez… Leurs mains et leurs bouches touchant John. Son John. C'était révoltant. Et puis l'idée que John puisse les toucher. Affreux.

Il repensa à toutes les échanges tactiles qu'il avait eus avec John, qu'il s'agisse de leurs épaules se touchant à l'arrière d'un taxi, leurs doigts s'effleurant quand John lui donnait une tasse de thé ou encore la fois où il avait pris le visage de son ami en coupe dans ses mains pour l'implorer de se souvenir de l'ordre des cryptogrammes qu'il avait vus sur le mur.

Chaque contact lui avait provoqué une sorte de bouffée de chaleur à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Et qui ne se produisait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de John. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : personne d'autre que le médecin ne touchait volontairement Sherlock.

Il avait plus de contacts physiques avec des cadavres et des poignées de mains avec de parfaits étrangers qu'avec les gens qu'il côtoyait au quotidien, Mycroft inclus, voire Mycroft plus spécifiquement.

A l'exception de John. John s'en foutait de le toucher. En fait, il semblait même le faire plus que nécessaire, mais certainement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une attitude normale entre amis et colocataires. Il s'était surpris à souhaiter davantage de contact, tout comme il souhaitait les félicitations et l'approbation de John.

C'était tout cela qui le distrayait de ses objectifs. Et maintenant, cela commençait à avoir un impact sur le Travail, ce qui était inacceptable. Le Travail était tout et tout devait servir le Travail. Quand il avait pris la décision d'éloigner de lui les questions d'ordre sexuel, ce n'était pas si idiot. Ses recherches approfondies lui avaient permis d'acquérir le savoir nécessaire à ses déductions.

Mais le sexe était une force motrice dans les dynamiques du comportement humain, et pour cela il avait essayé de comprendre. Il savait où il devait aller, mais il avait trébuché sur des listes sans fins de fétichismes, aberrations et sous-cultures.

Il savait faire la différence entre flirter et harceler, entre l'ours et la cougar, passif et actif, la nécessité d'envoyer des fleurs, des chocolats et une carte, d'attendre trois jours pour téléphoner et même à quelles heures on pouvait s'envoyer en l'air sans trop de risques dans le parc d'Hampstead Heath.

Mais quand il en venait à sa propre personne, Sherlock considérait que son corps était juste un moyen de locomotion et de logement pour son cerveau. Et son cerveau était l'ordinateur qui s'attelait au Travail. Malgré lui, mais que pour que tout reste fonctionnel, il mangeait (pas assez au goût de John), il se reposait (toujours pas assez selon le médecin), lui faisait faire de l'exercice, le maintenait en état de marche.

Son corps se devait être présentable et il le déplorait. Mais d'expérience, il avait pu constater que les gens avaient plus tendance à s'exprimer devant un homme qui avait l'air d'avoir confiance en lui et qui avait revêtu des vêtements sur mesure.

Et puis, le cerveau contrôlait les réponses au plaisir sexuel, mais le plaisir sexuel n'était pas indispensable à sa vie. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de son cerveau et de ses données. Et à ce jour, il était plutôt heureux de ne pas être entré dans le cercle infernal de la machine des désirs sexuels.

Voir les gens agir comme des idiots juste pour prendre leur pied, et puis tomber amoureux. Il y en avait partout, dans chaque scénario de film, de série télé, chaque publicité et chanson populaire. Tout n'était que sexe, et Sherlock Holmes pouvait se targuer d'être au-dessus de ça.

Mais sa maitrise de lui-même s'effritait. Ses pensées commençaient à prendre la tangente quand elles devaient garder leur acuité et leur précision digne d'un laser. Il s'était surpris à contempler John, à regarder sa bouche, à se demander quelle en était la saveur et ce à quoi ressemblait le corps de son ami sous ses ridicules pull-overs.

Mais aussi - quels étaient les muscles de son visage doux qui se relâchaient lorsqu'il serait en train de jouir ? Quelle combinaison de stimuli était nécessaire pour qu'il jouisse ? Il avait besoin de données, tellement de données. Données vraiment inutiles pour accomplir le Travail, mais que le Travail aille se faire foutre pour une fois. Dieu… qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire_ ça_… !

Sherlock grinça des dents, ferma les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il se retourna, cligna des yeux, baissa les mains et le regard. Putain ! Il était encore une fois aux prises avec une érection. Son corps le trahissait encore une fois. C'est affreusement inconfortable et embarrassant. Il pouvait quand même contrôler _ça. _

« Insupportable », marmonna-t-il en changeant encore de position pour qu'il y ait moins de pression sur son membre. « Vraiment insupportable». Il essaya de se concentrer et de penser à autre chose, à tout sauf à John Watson.

Nu.

Gémissant le nom de Sherlock.

Passant ses mains calleuses sur le corps de Sherlock avec une précision chirurgicale.

Mais ce n'était définitivement pas un travail pour un chirurgien.

Il leva la tête et écouta. L'appartement était vide. John devait être à la clinique, ou peut-être pas ; Sherlock n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps s'était écoulé et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu John partir. Mrs Hudson devait faire les courses. Il était seul.

Il aurait pu se rendre dans sa chambre pour un peu plus d'intimité, mais rien que l'idée d'avoir à se déplacer le fatiguait. Il caressa du bout des doigts la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon et il frissonna. Il pouvait… cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas… mais là, ça devenait urgent.

Honteux d'en être venu à de telles extrémités, il déboutonna son pantalon et descendit doucement la fermeture éclair. Et alors que sa main était à moitié dans son boxer, il eut un sursaut : il avait entendu la porte du rez-de-chaussée claquer.

Puis un bruit de pas dans les escaliers. John. Avec environ trois kilos quatre cent de divers comestibles.

« Sherlock ! Navré d'être en retard. C'était un cauchemar à Tesco mais il ne m'a fallu que cinq essais avec la caisse automatique, cette fois ! C'est pas beau ça, Sherlock ? »

Le temps que John arrive dans le salon, Sherlock avait remonté sa fermeture éclair et s'était blotti dans le canapé de telle sorte qu'il tourne le dos à John, et il feignait le sommeil - mais avec difficulté. Sa respiration était en effet bien trop erratique pour quelqu'un qui dormait.

Mais John ne s'aperçut de rien, comme d'habitude. «Te reposer te fera le plus grand bien, je vais faire du thé dans ce cas-là. » chuchota le médecin. Sitôt seul, Sherlock ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il était dans la nature même de John de prendre soin des gens. Et ce non uniquement dans sa profession, mais aussi dans sa vie personnelle. Il n'était jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'il s'occupait de Sherlock. Il n'avait que de faibles notions des domaines dans lesquels il pouvait se révéler utile.

Sherlock n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou ou d'une gouvernante, il n'avait besoin que de John. Mais la fausse image que John avait de son propre rôle allait lui être utile dans la résolution de son problème. Il eut un sourire satisfait.

Le détective manquait peut-être de discernement quand à ce qui était des tentatives de sociabilisassions, mais avec John, c'était différent. Et il en savait assez long pour pouvoir dire que John ne semblait pas totalement fermé à l'idée que leur relation s'étende à une relation sexuelle.

Il avait juste besoin de se montrer convaincant. L'expérience avec Irène Adler lui en avait dit assez long. Sherlock l'avait trouvé très… intéressante, et le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas soumise à la collecte habituelle de données accroissait encore l'intérêt du détective et la jalousie du médecin.

Sherlock s'en était rendu compte. Il aurait très bien pu remettre le bip sonore habituel pour l'arrivée de nouveau message à la place des gémissements de Miss Adler - mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Arriverait-il un jour à faire pousser de tels gémissements à John… zut, il avait dit qu'il devait rester concentré.

Il voulait vraiment savoir combien de messages seraient nécessaires pour que John ait une réaction visible. Apparemment, cinquante-sept. Il admirait la maitrise de soi dont faisait preuve le médecin, mais la conclusion de l'expérience fut celle qu'il avait escomptée : les attentions très suggestives d'Irène dérangeaient John.

Et si Sherlock avouait que c'était ce qui le distrayait de son Travail, John voudrait l'aider. Il allait l'aider. Sherlock ne savait plus quoi faire. Et il y avait toujours le problème des besoins de John. Si le détective pouvait le satisfaire, John serait heureux. Et Sherlock aimait l'idée d'un John heureux, se souriant à lui-même et les yeux plissés ; il cesserait de réserver une table des restaurants trop chers pour lui et de ramener des gens ennuyeux à Baker Street qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que lui imposer leur ennui.

Leur seul objectif était une partie de jambes en l'air, et ensuite des attentes dignes d'un roman à l'eau de rose avec un mariage et une tripotée de gosses qui allaient dévorer jusqu'à la moelle son John, le rendant vieux, gris, ennuyeux et pire encore, l'éloigner du Travail - et donc de Sherlock. Non, il fallait arrêter ça. Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose.

Il prit la ferme décision d'en parler ce soir. Après le thé. Avoir presque été surpris en train de rechercher un quelconque soulagement sur le canapé - c'était vraiment la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

* * *

La suite très prochainement.


	2. Grotesque

**Titre **: Insupportable Grotesque Incroyable

**Auteure **: gwenweybourne

**Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrice **: ReachingforHeaven  
**  
Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance/Humour

**Chapitre:** 2/3  
**  
Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.  
**  
Notes** : Lien vers la VO sur mon profil. Tous mes remerciements à une bêta reader et traductrice de génie qu'est ReachingforHeaven. Faire un détour par son profil est loin, très loin d'être une perte de temps.

* * *

_John_

Grotesque. C'est absolument grotesque. Il aurait dû s'en douter. D'une certaine manière, cela avait été le cas, mais vu que tout semblait étrangement calme, il voulait en profiter pour une fois. Car même si Sherlock était sur aucune affaire en ce moment, il était assez calme et pris dans ses réflexions ; il se contentait de passer des heures sur le canapé, réfléchissant avec une telle intensité que John pouvait presque l'entendre penser.

Le médecin avait remarqué la mâchoire crispée et la tension inhabituelle de Sherlock, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'en savoir plus le détective l'avait repoussé. Plutôt que de s'en offenser, John avait décidé de le laisser à ses réflexions. Avec le temps, il avait appris qu'il était inutile de brusquer Sherlock. Et puis, quand il serait temps pour lui d'en savoir plus, Sherlock le lui ferait savoir.

Mais il fallait qu'il en parle à Mycroft. L'aîné des Holmes avait aussi remarqué ce comportement inhabituel et ne le supporterait plus très longtemps. John avait déjà été «enlevé » deux fois par la toujours aussi mystérieuse Anthea pour que Mycroft puisse l'interroger sur ce qui se passait à Baker Street. Le fait même que Sherlock ne se soucie même plus de déduire ces « enlèvements » était préoccupant.

Toutefois, quand il était à la maison, Sherlock arrivait à se sortir de ses cogitations ; il était assez attentif, et présent. Parfois de manière un peu excessive. John pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de son colocataire se poser sur lui lorsqu'ils mangeaient - mais vu qu'il s'agissait déjà d'un miracle en soit que le détective mange et même dorme (comme cela avait été le cas la dernière fois que John était rentré du travail) - ou qu'il s'affairait dans la cuisine.

Cuisine dont ses expériences peu ragoûtantes étaient étonnamment absentes. Plus surprenant encore, pas de nouveaux membres humains dans le réfrigérateur, même si le sac rempli de pouces humains dans le bac à légumes avait un aspect de plus en plus étrange. John commençait à croire que cette chose n'allait pas tarder à marcher toute seule si ça continuait, mais il ne voulait pas déranger Sherlock qui avait certainement d'autres soucis.

Ce soir-là, en revenant de faire les courses, il l'avait vu somnoler sur le canapé et il fallait bien admettre que l'image avait été attendrissante. Sherlock, obligé de replier ses jambes maigrichonnes pour pouvoir s'allonger dans le canapé. Ses vertèbres qu'on distinguait clairement à travers sa chemise avaient donné à John une envie presque irrépressible de caresser son dos, avant qu'il ne recouvre son ami d'une couverture.

Les pensées de ce genre étaient devenues plus nombreuses depuis quelque temps et John ne savait pas trop comment s'en dépêtrer. Mais il fallait admettre que les incidents avec Irène Adler lui avaient ouvert les yeux, jusqu'à un certain point. Voir quelqu'un affecter Sherlock si profondément le dérangeait un peu, mais il se réprimandait d'être assez mesquin, jaloux et arrogant pour croire qu'il était quelqu'un de digne d'attention, de _spécial_.

Il était juste un type ordinaire après tout, et la fascination toujours renouvelée de Sherlock pour lui restait un mystère ; même si pour son ami il devait s'agir d'une évidence. Et puis, il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la vie privée de Sherlock. Son ami pouvait bien s'intéresser à qui il voulait, tout comme il laissait John suivre faire de son mieux quand il s'agissait de déployer ses ruses dans l'art de la séduction.

Mais la pensée que quelqu'un comme Irène existe, quelqu'un qui puisse bouleverser leur petite bulle, l'horrifiait. Cela le faisait réfléchir sur son rôle à Baker Street, et apparemment il en allait de même pour Sherlock.

Sherlock avait été très calme quand ils avaient pris le thé, il n'avait pas ni lu le journal ni vérifié sa boîte de messages toutes les deux minutes. Il avait mangé, l'air toujours aussi inflexible.

« Tu nous fais ta Cène ?* » John avait essayé de faire un peu d'humour.

Le détective le dévisagea.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton dernier repas. Je veux dire que tu as l'air d'un condamné à mort… et puis… »

« Hmmm. »

John avait fait la vaisselle, comme d'habitude, puis était allé dans sa chambre pour aller faire un petit somme, sa journée de travail ayant été particulièrement éreintante. Mais une petite heure plus tard, il fut réveillé par un bruit de pas dans les escaliers et un coup discret à la porte.

« John ? »

Sherlock ! Sherlock n'était jamais venu dans sa chambre. C'était un accord tacite entre eux : leurs chambres étaient plus ou moins des colonies de Baker Street. Elles faisaient partie du Commonwealth mais étaient à considérer comme des États autonomes.

Et c'est là que les choses devinrent grotesques. Sherlock avait ouvert la porte et était resté très droit dans l'embrasure, s'éclaircissant la gorge et se grattant la nuque — était-il nerveux ? —avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches et de parler.

Il parla longuement ; pour résumer, il s'agissait principalement d'une proposition. Sherlock « je suis marié à mon travail » Holmes était frustré sexuellement et avait besoin de l'aide de John pour y remédier, afin que cette frustration ne nuise pas au Travail plus longtemps. Et la tâche ne pouvait être accomplie par quelqu'un d'autre que John. Ce qui était plutôt flatteur, mais aussi profondément troublant. Et apparemment, cela servirait aussi les intérêts de John…

« Je sais que ça peut te paraître curieux, mais je te garantis que ce sera un arrangement qui bénéficiera aux deux parties », lui avait assuré Sherlock en guise de conclusion. « Et si tu veux, nous pouvons commencer par une petite expérience pour s'assurer que chimiquement parlant tout va bien, même si j'ai déjà déduit que ce serait le cas. »

« Chimiquement ? » répéta faiblement John en essayant de saisir les tenants et aboutissants de ce qu'impliquait son colocataire - _je dois coucher avec toi pour préserver l'œuvre de toute ma vie_.

« Évidemment, le toucher est le meilleur moyen de s'assurer de la compatibilité physique. »

« Évidemment », répéta John. « Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je t'embrasse, non ? »

«Je crois que ce serait le test idéal, pour commencer. Mais je te donne un quart d'heure et quand je reviendrai, je voudrais avoir ta décision. »

John hocha la tête, toujours sous le choc. « Oui, oui. Dans un quart d'heure. »

Sherlock acquiesça et allait partir, mais il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, et l'expression de son visage semblait s'être adoucie. Même son regard était plus doux et John sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui.

« John ? »

« Oui, Sherlock. »

« Je ne veux pas te mettre au pied du mur. Si ce que je te demande n'est pas quelque chose que tu veux faire, je le comprendrais très bien et je trouverais une autre manière de ramener le Travail à sa perfection habituelle. Je suis un génie, après tout. »

John eut un petit sourire et les yeux de Sherlock s'illuminèrent en retour.

« J'ai… J'ai besoin que tu le veuilles au moins autant que moi, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, parce que sans cela, je serai moi aussi dans l'incapacité de le faire. »

Le médecin hocha la tête encore une fois.

« T'inquiète pas Sherlock, on verra ça dans un quart d'heure. »

« Oui, d'accord », répondit-il en pinçant les lèvres et en sortant les mains de ses poches. Il n'en avait eu qu'un rapide aperçu avant que le détective ne quitte son champ de vision, mais il était certain d'avoir vu les mains de Sherlock trembler.

Les escaliers craquèrent et avant que la dernière marche n'ait grincé sous le poids du détective, il avait pris sa décision. Puis il profita des quinze minutes pour réfléchir à ce qui lui avait fait prendre cette décision si rapidement. Il avait été guidé par une sorte d'impulsion irréfléchie, mais son cerveau lui criait que c'était absolument grotesque.

Ça l'était. Mais il avait fini par reconnaître son attraction envers Sherlock, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître. John avait eu quelques expériences avec des hommes. L'école de médecine. L'Armée. Il avait eut une certaine promiscuité qui avait fait que certaines amitiés étaient allées au-delà de certaines limites.

Il avait apprécié et ne regrettait rien, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il recherchait activement. Sûrement pas comme Harry, Harry qui avait presque toujours su qu'elle était attirée par des personnes du même sexe qu'elle. John pouvait être considéré comme hétéro, mais il savait que toute règle a ses exceptions.

Sherlock était exceptionnel de bien des façons. Et en plus de ça, pendant longtemps, il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Sherlock comme un homme ou une femme, mais simplement comme _Sherlock._ Il était unique. Différent de tous les gens que John avait connus. Il aurait même pu pousser le raisonnement jusqu'à affirmer qu'il n'y avait personne dans le monde qui ressemblât à Sherlock Holmes. Il était spécial. En bien. Et il le surprenait régulièrement, et ce sincèrement.

De plus, quand il ne rendait pas John dingue, il pouvait être très séduisant, voire charmant, et ils avaient très rapidement tissé des liens solides sans aucun effort. Quelque chose que l'on n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler, bien qu'Holmes semble l'ignorer. Et ce au point que chaque personne susceptible de se rapprocher du détective suscitait des crises de jalousie chez lui.

Sherlock n'en demandait pas trop à son colocataire. Évidemment, il y avait ses continuelles demandes de lait et de biscuits, et surtout les « Viens avec moi là-bas, abandonne toute idée de dormir pour les trois prochains jours, et puis il se pourrait que l'on meurt sous une salve de balles… »

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Toutes ces choses que Sherlock pouvait faire seul. Il l'avait bien fait jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre John et il le ferait si leurs chemins devaient se séparer. Toutefois, c'était là une demande qui impliquait quelque chose que Sherlock ne pouvait vraiment pas faire seul. Parce que de se branler vite fait n'aurait pas suffi à le soulager. Sherlock voulait John. Tout entier.

Et il était totalement dépendant de la volonté de John de donner suite à sa demande ; et cela, étrangement, motivait le docteur à donner une réponse positive. Et ce sans parler du sentiment curieux mais entêtant qu'apportait le fait d'être désiré avec tant d'ardeur. C'était complétement nouveau pour lui et il devait bien à son colocataire de pouvoir mettre à l'épreuve sa théorie.

Quand Sherlock revint, il avait l'air plus paisible qu'auparavant. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander à John ce qu'il en était de sa décision, mais John l'interrompit avec un petit sourire et tapota le lit à ses côtés pour que son ami vienne le rejoindre.

John était presque aveuglé par le sourire de Sherlock, qui montait péniblement sur le lit avec une maladresse presque touchante. Il s'installa à côté de John et se tourna sur le côté de sorte à lui faire face

« Tu n'a jamais … ?» demanda un peu gauchement John.

« Non. »

« Jamais, jamais ? »

« Non. »

« Mais tu es au courant de… ? »

Sherlock hocha la tête avec impatience.

« _Honnêtement_, John, je connais quand même l'histoire de « la petite graine », j'ai des notions théoriques dans le domaine. Mais c'est juste que je n'ai jamais… »

« Mis en pratique. »

« Exactement. »

« Alors je devrais diriger les opérations. Me le permettras-tu ? »

« Oui »

« Vraiment ? »

Sherlock eut un petit sourire en coin et cligna lentement des yeux. C'était sa version d'un regard enamouré et l'effet en était stupéfiant.

« Je suis à votre merci, Docteur. »

Oh mon Dieu.

« Et bien, allons-y Alonzo… »

_C'était fin, très fin, John. Et après tu t'étonnes qu'aucune femme ne veuille de toi. _Il chassa de son esprit ces sombres pensées et se pencha un peu, caressant du bout des doigts le cou pâle et doux de Sherlock de glisser la paume de sa main contre la nuque de son ami. Les cheveux de Sherlock chatouillaient délicatement sa peau d'une manière inattendue mais très plaisante. Pour être honnête, John devait admettre qu'il avait plus d'une fois eut l'envie de passer sa main dans les boucles sombres mais brillantes de son colocataire.

Colocataire à l'expression calme, voire même placide, qui restait immobile et tranquille, mais cela mettait John un peu mal à l'aise. Car même s'il était habillé, il se sentait nu et exposé- il avait dû donner une centaine d'informations à son ami. Son pouls avait accéléré, ses pupilles devaient s'être dilatées et il respirait plus vite. Et il savait que Sherlock enregistrait, classait et analysait tous ces signes à l'instant même où ils se produisaient.

Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse, se dit John avec regret. Tout changerait après ce moment-là. Peut-être que Sherlock serait capable de supprimer l'information de son « disque dur », mais le médecin n'avait pas de telles capacités et ce que Sherlock allait connaître ne pouvait pas rester ignoré. En plus du fait que qu'il allait s'agir du premier vrai baiser de son colocataire, et que John ne voulait pas qu'il soit une déception.

Il se pencha encore et avec précaution et lenteur, il pressa ses lèves contre celles de Sherlock. Il prit la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock entre les siennes. Le détective resta immobile, et John aurait juré entendre les engrenages du cerveau de son ami qui traitaient l'expérience pour donner une réponse en conséquence. Réponse qui se manifesta par un léger pincement des lèvres avant que Sherlock ne prenne part au baiser, imitant presque le mouvement qu'avait eu John.

Sherlock avait un goût de menthe. Il s'était lavé les dents juste au cas où, et John n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait que quelque chose d'arrogant ou d'adorable, mais il se félicita mentalement de ne pas avoir pris de curry pour leur repas du soir.

John ajusta l'angle de sa tête et embrassa de nouveau Sherlock, mais plus profondément cette fois-ci. La bouche de Sherlock était si douce et docile sous la sienne, ce qui était des plus curieux chez un homme anguleux et rigoureux que Sherlock.

Mais le médecin avait déjà eu un aperçu de la douceur bien dissimulée derrière le masque de froideur de Sherlock, et pouvoir s'en rendre compte physiquement était une expérience très agréable. Sherlock, qui pourtant continuait de réfléchir plutôt que de s'abandonner aux sensations, ce qui était habituel mais qui n'était pas le but de l'expérimentation en question.

Il changea une nouvelle fois de position, prenant la lèvre inférieure du détective entre les siennes, la suçotant doucement et la taquinant du bout de la langue. Sherlock eut un petit mouvement de recul, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce genre de contact et John frémit de plaisir à l'idée qu'il pouvait surprendre son ami. Ce qui arrivait si rarement.

Sherlock, qui n'était pas d'une nature à s'effrayer face à la nouveauté, darda timidement la pointe de sa langue pour le goûter et John saisit l'opportunité qui lui était offerte de cajoler encore davantage la bouche du détective. Tout devenait un automatisme avec une facilité déconcertante — tout était si doux, humide et délicieux. Il titillait la langue de Sherlock, goûtant et mordillant ses lèvres, approfondissant le baiser et faisant sienne la bouche de son ami. C'était grandiose.

Et puis, un tout petit bruit le fit rompre le baiser. _Mon Dieu, je l'embrasse à perdre la raison et je sais même pas si il apprécie. Je __ne __suis qu'un con égoïste…_

Le bruit était en fait un petit gémissement, certainement involontaire, parce que Sherlock Holmes n'était certainement pas du genre à gémir intentionnellement - (à moins que ça ne soit) (sauf) pour convaincre ou flatter quelqu'un. John passa ses doigts sur le cou de Sherlock et fut surpris de sentir son pouls battre la chamade.

Percevant la distraction de son ami, Sherlock émit un autre bruit - agacé, cette fois ; il souhaitait continuer à l'embrasser. _Eh bien, affaire résolue. Il aime ça. Je me demande ce qu'il peut aimer d'autre _?

Sherlock se rapprochait, ses longs doigts agrippés au pull de John comme s'il souhaitait faire quelque chose mais sans savoir vraiment quoi. John rompit le baiser et Sherlock haleta, les yeux grand ouverts et stupéfait, et ses lèvres – un peu gonflées et humides, et délicieuses. Le médecin grava dans son esprit l'image de son ami qu'il venait juste d'embrasser.

Le détective se déplaça en silence et quand il parla, son ton frémissait d'indignation : « _John _! ». Le John en question sourit et se pencha pour embrasser le cou de Sherlock, alternant entre baisers doux et suçotements. Il avait comme une envie irrépressible de marquer Sherlock, de marquer sa peau d'ivoire pâle. Sherlock frissonna et son indignation disparut. « … _oh._ »

Un baiser sur la bouche. C'était tout ce qu'il devait faire, mais John avait envie de plus. Et jusqu'à maintenant Sherlock ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Oui, c'était Sherlock qui avait fait cette proposition, mais le fait était qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de sensations et qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine et John ne voulait pas le submerger avec tant de nouveautés.

Pour quelqu'un pour qui primaient la maitrise de soi et la précision, il fallait bien avouer que la torpeur du désir sexuel et de l'orgasme pouvait être quelque chose d'un peu effrayant. Un peu comme une drogue, mais pas du genre de celles qui avaient la prédilection de Sherlock. L'instinct protecteur de John vis-à-vis de son ami n'était pas nouveau, mais la volonté de vouloir diriger les opérations l'était très certainement.

Son attention toujours fixée sur le cou de Sherlock, John se baissa et ouvrit doucement la main de son ami qui exerçait une poigne de fer sur son pull ; il la garda pendant un petit moment entre ses doigts et en embrassa la paume, puis retourna embrasser ses lèvres avant que Sherlock ne fasse un commentaire essoufflé sur le nombre de terminaisons nerveuses se trouvant sur un centimètre carré de peau.

Sans le bras du détective pour l'entraver, John était libre d'aller ouvrir les deux premiers boutons de la chemise de Sherlock. Il s'arrêta là, attendant de voir s'il allait être repoussé, mais reçut plutôt une invitation féroce à poursuivre et Sherlock continua de l'embrasser aussi voluptueusement qu'un chat lapant une soucoupe remplie de crème.

Sherlock passa sa main dans les cheveux de John, il faisait glisser les mèches châtain clair entre ses doigts arachnéens et caressait son cuir chevelu. L'espace d'une seconde, John pensa au crâne sur le manteau de la cheminée, réflexion un peu dérangeante qu'il mit de côté alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la chemise de son ami.

Ce qui n'était pas si compliqué, compte tenu de combien Sherlock aimait porter ses chemises cintrées. Les boutons glissèrent sans difficulté hors de leurs boutonnières, et pendant ce temps-là, son ami continuait de lui masser le cuir chevelu ; ce qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, plutôt agréable.

John finit par ouvrir le dernier bouton, permettant à la chemise d'être totalement ouverte. Il voulait le voir. Parce qu'il en mourait d'envie, et ce depuis ce jour à Buckingham Palace où Mycroft, excédé par le refus de Sherlock de porter autre chose qu'un simple drap - ce qui lui avait donné un air d'empereur impérieux - avait mis le pied sur le revers dudit drap quand le détective avait essayé de sortir de la pièce ; ce dernier aurait pu se retrouver complètement nu s'il n'avait eu le prompt réflexe de saisir le bout du drap pour se couvrir avant d'avoir à s'exhiber contre son gré devant toutes les personnes présentes.

John avait contemplé la posture tendue de Sherlock, qui avait trahi sa colère de manière très contenue et mesurée face à l'impudence de son aîné. Et il avait admiré sa position très droite, la symétrie de ses omoplates et sa musculature fine sous sa peau d'albâtre. Et là John avait pris conscience de la beauté de Sherlock, dans tous les sens du terme. La pensée l'avait surpris, mais ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté.

Oui, il voulait le voir, mais le baiser passionné qu'il partageait avec Sherlock, qui avait saisi la technique très rapidement, et qui en plus de cela poussait des petits gémissements avides qui ne lui ressemblaient vraiment pas - John voulait en entendre davantage.

Il posa donc sa main sur le torse de Sherlock, ses doigts errant sur ses clavicules, avant de descendre. Il s'était presque attendu à toucher une statue de marbre, froide et lisse, mais ce n'était pas ça ; c'était presque même diamétralement l'opposé.

Sherlock frémissait sous le toucher de John qui ne sentait que la chaleur de sa peau et un fin duvet qui chatouillait sa paume alors qu'il caressait doucement le torse de son ami, sa main s'installant sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. John sourit. C'était tellement chaleureux. Tellement humain. Si vivant. Il aurait presque voulu que tous les gens qui traitaient Sherlock de robot, d'extraterrestre ou de cinglé puisse tester ce côté de Sherlock.

Ou peut-être pas. Car il voulait que Sherlock soit sien, soit à lui seul. C'était une pensée surprenante, mais elle avait fait son chemin dans son esprit.

Il sentit la peau plus douce encore d'un téton qui avait commencé à durcir et qu'il s'empressa de pincer doucement entre son pouce et son index tout en mordillant doucement la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, qui le récompensa par un cri de plaisir haletant.

John sourit en poussant gentiment Sherlock pour qu'il s'allonge sur le dos, Sherlock qui tenta de se relever mais le médecin cala sa nuque sous le menton du détective qui se réinstalla sur l'oreiller.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda John entre deux baisers et faisant son petit bonhomme de chemin sur le torse dénudé de Sherlock. Un « oui » à peine audible lui parvint.

« Je m'arrêterai dès que tu me le demanderas. Tu as juste dire 'non' et je m'arrêterai, d'accord ? »

Dans un chuchotement où transparaissait son désir, Sherlock acquiesça de nouveau.

John pouvait enfin contempler le torse nu de Sherlock, qui l'impressionnait. Il embrassa doucement son sternum et sa main suivit, flattant et caressant quand sa bouche s'affairait également. Le souffle du détective devenait court, il haletait et lorsque John suça l'un des tétons, il put sentir Sherlock se cambrer, presque ruer contre lui dans un petit cri, bien vite suivi d'un gémissement alors qu'il jouait avec l'autre.

Les doigts de Sherlock agrippaient la couverture et il murmurait une litanie de « John… ». John qui continuait son exploration, dessinant le contour des os et des muscles du bout de la langue avant de s'intéresser au nombril de Sherlock. Il suivait maintenant la fine ligne de poils qui descendait jusque dans son pantalon.

John posa sa joue contre le ventre ferme de Sherlock ; il pouvait sentir son désir plus qu'évident dans son pantalon étroit, et il ne doutait pas de l'inconfort que devait présenter la situation pour Sherlock.

Il regarda son ami, sa main immobile au-dessus du bouton de son pantalon.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te … ? »

« S'il te plait. » La supplique s'étalait voluptueusement.

Il ouvrit le bouton et descendit la fermeture éclair, invitant Sherlock à soulever un peu ses hanches pour que John puisse lui ôter son pantalon, rapidement suivi par son boxer. Le mot grandiose lui revint à l'esprit. Sherlock nu, à l'exception de sa chemise froissée, son désir plus que manifeste érigé contre son bas-ventre. Il était somptueux.

Sherlock qui leva la tête, l'air vulnérable comme jamais John ne l'avait vu, comme s'il cherchait à avoir son approbation. John sourit et caressa tendrement la joue du détective : « Tu es si beau, exquis même. » Rassuré, Sherlock laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en murmurant : « Toi aussi ».

« Moi ? Mais je n'ai encore rien enlevé… »

Sherlock secoua la tête et ferma les yeux en soupirant : « Mais pourtant, tu es beau. »

D'habitude, John aurait sorti une blague pleine d'autodérision ; mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, et qu'en plus de cela Sherlock n'offrait que très rarement des compliments de ce genre.

Il passa une main sur les cuisses fines et pâles de Sherlock, les écarta un peu pour pouvoir caresser la peau soyeuse de l'intérieur. Son autre main restait sur la taille de son ami. C'était un peu irréel de ce dire que ce bel homme n'avait jamais été touché par d'autres mains que les siennes.

Ses doigts se baladèrent doucement sur le sexe de Sherlock qu'il finit par prendre en main, un brin possessif. _Et il ne souhaite être touché que par moi, combien de gens ont cette chance ?_

Sherlock grogna et frissonna quand John s'empara de son sexe qu'il caressait lentement et doucement, comme pour apprendre à le connaître. Le détective ouvrit les yeux, le souffle erratique, et John humidifia légèrement sa main en guise de lubrifiant et avant de recommencer ses caresses, mais plus fermement cette fois-ci, caressant l'extrémité du sexe de Sherlock du plat du pouce.

Sherlock qui gémissait et dont les hanches ruaient avec vigueur. Il était si _dur_, si empli de désir. Ça n'allait plus durer très longtemps. Ce qui pouvait se révéler assez positif dans l'affaire. Et le souffle de Sherlock devint plus qu'haché, au bord de l'hyperventilation, et il s'appuya maladroitement sur ses coudes, regardant John, les yeux hagards et incapables de se concentrer sur un objectif fixe.

« John… », Était sorti non sans difficulté, car il n'arrivait pas à articuler davantage. John n'était pas un pro de l'informatique, mais il pouvait dire que si le cerveau de Sherlock était un ordinateur, sa carte mère devait être sur le point de se consumer. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir tant de choses. Il n'était pas habitué à ne pas pouvoir penser avec logique et clarté. Il se noyait.

« Sherlock. » La voix de John était calme et mesurée. C'était la voix qu'il l'utilisait lorsque ses patients étaient à bout. Il plaça sa main libre sur le torse de Sherlock, le caressant doucement pour l'apaiser tout en gardant l'autre sur son sexe qu'il maintenait fermement non sans le caresser avec vigueur. « Écoute-moi, Sherlock. Ça va aller. »

Sherlock respira bruyamment par le nez : « John… », Dit-il une nouvelle fois dans un murmure.

John termina la phrase inachevée : « Non, je _comprends _Sherlock. Tout va bien. Tu dois me faire confiance, laisse-toi aller. Tu sais que ce n'est que temporaire. Je prendrai soin de toi. Tu comprends ? »

Sherlock hocha la tête, s'effondrant sur l'oreiller.

Le médecin continua ses caresses et il parlait comme si sa voix pouvait aider Sherlock et l'apaiser par son timbre. « Putain, tu es somptueux, juste là, maintenant, tu sais. Et puis, je ne pensais pas que tu cachais un animal pareil dans ton pantalon… Bordel, tu vas me faire complexer… ».

Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit un petit gloussement. Flatter l'égo de Sherlock était une solution qui marchait dans toutes les situations. Son souffle redevenait régulier et ses hanches se mouvaient sous ses mains. Il gémit lorsque John se servit de son pouce pour étaler la goutte de liquide séminal qui perlait à l'extrémité de son sexe.

« C'est bon, tu commences à être prêt. Tu aimes ce que je suis en train de te faire, pas vrai ? Tu attendais ça depuis longtemps. », Murmura John qui eut pour réponse un gémissement de contentement.

John eut de nouveau un sourire. Il trouvait ça excitant. Il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock comme ça, si diligent et permettant au médecin de prendre le contrôle des choses, pour une fois. C'était drôle de voir ce qu'il fallait faire pour pouvoir prendre les commandes.

Cela changerait certainement quand Sherlock aurait un peu plus d'expérience et qu'il voudrait prouver qu'il était le meilleur et… John se surpris à se demander quand aurait lieu la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y avait. Du moins, il l'espérait, parce qu'il apprécierait vraiment.

Sherlock émettait des sons qui ressemblaient à un mélange de gémissements et de grognements, enfouissant ses doigts dans la couverture, les hanches tressautant alors que John le flattait avec force.

« Tu vas bientôt jouir, pas vrai ? » La voix de John avait pris des accents veloutés. « Je vais te goûter maintenant et je vais te faire jouir. Et je veux que tu en savoures chaque seconde. Et n'ose même pas supprimer ça de ton disque dur, sinon je trouverai une manière de te le faire regretter. »

Malgré l'état dans lequel Sherlock était, John s'attendait à moitié à une blague quelconque. Ou du moins un trait d'esprit, mais le détective ne répondit qu'un mot dans un murmure : « Jamais. »

John avait prit en coupe les testicules de Sherlock, chauds et fermes mais pourtant doux, il les caressait pour le simple plaisir d'entendre son ami soupirer et que son frisson de plaisir se réverbère sur son corps comme il baissait la tête pour pouvoir prendre Sherlock dans sa bouche.

Sherlock était aussi essoufflé qu'un plongeur faisant surface après plusieurs minutes passées en apnée, il gémissait le nom de John, l'implorant de le libérer. Et John tint parole ; après quelques mouvements de sa bouche et de sa langue sur l'extrémité de son sexe, Sherlock céda. Seul le relâchement soudain de ses muscles informa John qu'il n'allait plus tarder, ce qui l'incita à accompagner Sherlock durant son orgasme.

John n'était pas répugné par l'idée d'avaler, mais il voulait voir. Observer Sherlock rejeter la tête en arrière, en pleine jouissance, sa bouche formant un _O_ parfait de stupéfaction qu'il réservait habituellement aux découvertes de grande importance dans la résolution d'une affaire. Et aussi entendre ses grognements sourds s'échapper de sa poitrine et résonner contre sur les murs de la petite chambre.

Le voir aussi se répandre sur son ventre et son torse, le liquide luisant glissant doucement sur sa peau laiteuse, composaient un superbe et indécent tableau. Après qu'il eut finit de se jouir, John le libéra et prit un mouchoir sur la table de chevet, s'essuya la main et se recoucha à côté de Sherlock.

Après coup, il passa son doigt rosé sur le ventre de Sherlock jusqu'à le rendre propre. Juste pour goûter - et ce n'était pas mauvais du tout. Sherlock tourna la tête lentement en le sentant faire et son regard se concentra sur John qui goûtait sa semence.

John rit doucement et tendit la main pour repousser affectueusement les boucles couvertes de sueur du front de Sherlock. « Je t'aime bien comme ça. Je crois que j'ai finalement trouvé un moyen de te faire taire pendant un moment. ».

Sherlock fit la moue mais sa grimace disparut quand John l'embrassa. Baiser long, profond et doux et où John lui caressait la joue. Quand le baiser s'acheva, le détective avait commencé à retrouver ses esprits, cligne des yeux et contemple son corps : « Mon Dieu, c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? »

« Non, c'est moi. Je me suis branlé pendant que tu étais au pays des Bisounours… », dit joyeusement John.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil interrogateur : « Et tu es aussi charmant avec toutes tes partenaires ? »

« Contrairement à ce que nous font croire les pornos, les femmes n'apprécient pas tellement d'être recouvertes par la semence de leur partenaire. C'est difficilement croyable, mais c'est vrai. » John reprit un mouchoir et essuya toutes les taches sur le torse de Sherlock.

« Pourtant, sur toi, c'est plutôt appréciable parce que j'aime assez cet aspect de _débauché_ que ça te donne. »

Sherlock gloussa : « Vraiment ? »

« On ne peut plus vrai. »

« C'est difficile de faire plus _cliché_. »

« Tes sarcasmes sont de retour et essayent de faire mouche. Mais là, je ne te donne qu'un six. »

Sherlock eut un air horrifié.

« Un six ? C'était au moins un huit. Pour que ça soit un six, il aurait fallu que je sois dans le coma. »

« T'en étais pas loin il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

« Eh bien », s'adoucit Sherlock en roulant sur le côté et s'appuyant sur son coude pour faite face à John. « C'était assez… inhabituel. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que les gens ont l'habitude de dire. »

« Tais-toi ! »

John eut un sourire en coin.

« Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

« Un peu. C'est comme ça que vous autres vivez… complètement à la merci de ce désir ? »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, la planète serait sévèrement sous-peuplée. »

« Tu dis ça comme si il s'agissait d'un problème. »

John caressait distraitement les cheveux de Sherlock.

« Tant que tu seras à sa surface, ça ne me posera pas de problème… »

Sherlock acquiesça, croisant le regard de John, puis baissa les yeux ; ses joues s'empourprèrent très légèrement et le médecin n'osa pas lui en faire la réflexion.

« Et puis il faut bien un peu de population excédentaire dont il faut tenir compte lors des meurtres. »

« Effectivement, on ne doit pas oublier les meurtres », dit John avec un sérieux feint.

« Est-ce que c'est mal vu de se retirer pour aller à la salle de bain après une relation sexuelle ? »

« Ça dépend. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de te replier sur toi-même dans la douche et pleurer ? »

« Non »

« Vomir ? »

« Non plus. »

« Partir et ne jamais revenir ? »

« John, tu deviens grotesque. Où pourrais-je bien aller quand tout mon Travail est ici ? »

John eut un mouvement souple de la main : « File, tu as ma bénédiction. »

Sherlock le regarda bizarrement et décida d'ignorer les non-sens de son colocataire qu'il embrassa sur le front. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se leva avec précaution ; il ne vacillait que très légèrement lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce. Il était entièrement nu, à l'exception d'une paire de chaussettes noires et d'une chemise maintenant plus que froissée qui pendait mollement sur une épaule fine.

« Tu devrais regarder plus de films ! » lui cria John.

« Je l'ai fait ! Mais j'ai tout supprimé. C'est des conneries. Et arrête de me reluquer ! » Répondit Sherlock avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bain.

« Dit celui qui a initié tout ça », marmonna John pour lui-même. « C'est grotesque, absolument grotesque. »

* * *

* Ceci n'est pas une faute d'orthographe. La Cène est le nom donné par les chrétiens au dernier repas que Jésus-Christ prit avant d'être condamné à mort. John fait donc allusion au fait que Sherlock à l'air aussi heureux qu'un condamné à mort juste avant son exécution.

* * *

La suite très prochainement.


	3. Incroyable

**Titre **: Insupportable Grotesque Incroyable

**Auteure **: gwenweybourne

**Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Correctrice **: ReachingforHeaven  
**  
Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance/Humour

**Chapitre:** 3/3  
**  
Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.  
**  
Notes** : Lien vers la VO sur mon profil. Ma bêta est une perle, mes lectrices sont en or...je suis riche. Merci d'avoir lu cette trad.

* * *

_Sherlock_

Incroyable. Sherlock se regarda dans le miroir un peu embué qui se trouvait au-dessus du lavabo, puis contempla son corps tout entier dans le miroir en pied avec un intérêt presque médical. Son pouls était toujours élevé et il était encore chancelant, dévasté par la force de son orgasme.

Encore vexé de ne pas avoir pu en retarder le moment, il se consola en se disant qu'il ne s'était pas accordé un orgasme depuis longtemps, et que c'était la première fois que John - et même quelqu'un d'autre le touchait - sa réaction devait être normale. Il s'arrangerait pour faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés après qu'il eut après avoir tant remué sur l'oreiller. Il pouvait voir clairement chaque endroit où John l'avait touché. L'avait embrassé. Et aussi les taches de sa propre semence qui avaient séché. Il devait admettre que l'idée de leurs ADN se mêlant sur sa peau n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son corps était utile, pas utilisé.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que se laisser aller à céder à cet impératif biologique pouvait être aussi satisfaisant. Il aurait voulu avoir fait ça plutôt — il avait récolté tant de données que c'en était proprement incroyable.

Même s'il avait eu un moment regrettable de panique ; ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais à personne, pas même à John. Cette panique irrationnelle lorsque son esprit s'était embrumé et qu'il avait été incapable de réfléchir, d'analyser ses pensées à la vitesse incroyable habituelle.

Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce désir lent et entêtant que John avait suscité chez lui avec ses mains et sa bouche. Quand il était adolescent, dans les moments où presque honteux, il cédait et en venait à se toucher lui-même, il se débrouillait pour être aussi rapide et efficace que possible ; et même le plaisir de l'orgasme était teinté d'agacement à l'encontre de son corps qui lui demandait quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui procurer.

Mais avec John, cela avait été totalement différent. L'attente de la jouissance avait été insupportable mais en même temps, il aurait voulu qu'elle dure éternellement. Il se repassait dans son esprit l'enregistrement de ce qu'il venait de vivre pour la seconde fois depuis son entrée dans la salle de bain.

Il ne sentait ni exaspération ni honte, ce qui était un agréable changement. Et aussi longtemps que John voudrait bien partager ce genre d'expérience avec lui, il ne voyait aucune nécessité d'y mettre fin. Mais ce à la condition unique que l'expérimentation se déroule avec le médecin.

Parce que lorsque Sherlock essayait d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre à la place de John, il avait comme un certain dégoût. Oui, les probabilités pour lui de trouver quelqu'un de convenable étaient faibles. Et pourtant la chance avait fait entrer par hasard John Watson dans sa vie. Et ce en dépit du fait que Sherlock ne croyait ni au hasard ni à la chance.

Il se mit de profil et vit avec délice qu'une légère contusion, un _suçon_, commençait à se former dans son cou. Il avait la forme de la bouche de John. Sherlock s'assurerait «d'oublier » son écharpe la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Mycroft.

Ce n'était pas tant pour se vanter que pour choquer son frère. Mais cela donnerait à l'aîné un lot d'inquiétudes toutes fraîches sur lesquelles il pourrait passer son obsession. Et il fallait admettre que les frères Holmes aimaient leurs obsessions, s'en enveloppaient, les faisaient leurs et même les cultivaient avec des attentions délicates.

Il se dit que finalement, il ne ferait pas ce cadeau à Mycroft. Il laisserait son casse-pied de frère le découvrir tout seul. Parce qu'il le découvrirait et parce qu'il découvrait tout, toujours.

C'était complétement différent de quand il se prenait lui-même en main pour se soulager. John avait pris son sexe dans sa main. Dans sa bouche. L'avait marqué comme sien. C'était un peu du contrôle de lui-même qu'il était prêt à céder à John. Aussi souvent qu'il le désirerait. Quelque part, cela apaisait Sherlock et il pouvait donc se consacrer à des problèmes plus pressants. Car tout était allé au-delà de ses espérances.

Il se lava les mains et continua d'analyser le sentiment atypique auquel il faisait face. Un sentiment d'appartenance. Comme s'il appartenait à quelqu'un. Comme s'il se sentait à sa place.

Toute sa vie durant, on lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Même Mummy le regardait bizarrement, comme un étranger, alors qu'elle était sa propre mère. Elle l'aimait, comme une mère se devait d'aimer son fils, mais il avait toujours l'impression que c'était un amour un peu forcé qui donnait dans le « en dépit de » plutôt que dans le « parce que ».

Ses camarades de classe n'avaient eu de cesse de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Ils étaient toujours en train de le railler ; et quand il avait appris à passer outre leurs remarques désobligeantes, on le lui avait montré à coups de poings. Après qu'il se fut convaincu lui-même qu'il s'en fichait, ce qui n'était au début qu'une simple mascarade destinée à se protéger était devenu un précepte en lequel il croyait avec force.

A l'université, il n'était plus question de railleries, mais on l'évitait soigneusement. Il était toujours seul. Toujours spectateur, jamais acteur. Il s'en fichait. Il avait réussi à se convaincre qu'il s'en fichait. Mais ses observations constantes ne lui permettaient qu'une chose : affûter ses capacités en matière de déduction. Et se perdre profondément dans le Travail.

Mycroft le traitait comme s'il était une sorte de problème inextricable qu'il fallait résoudre. A l'âge adulte, Sherlock avait réussi à développer son talent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit infaillible, et qu'il puisse satisfaire de hautes exigences. Pourtant, on lui faisait toujours sentir qu'il était un intrus à Scotland Yard. Et ce surtout sur les scènes de crime. Le « taré », comme l'avait appelé Donovan dès leur première rencontre. _Donnez au taré ses cinq minutes, qu'on avance un peu_.

Il savait qu'il n'avait sa place nulle part. Mais ce qui le laissait assez perplexe, c'était de se dire que les gens croyaient qu'il était de leur devoir de continuellement le lui rappeler. Comme s'il pouvait oublier ça ! Des gens bas et ennuyeux avec leurs réflexions toutes aussi basses et ennuyeuses.

Mais il avait su faire de sa différence une force qui lui avait permis de s'élever au-dessus des autres. Comme si n'avoir sa place nulle part signifiait qu'il était destiné à quelque chose de plus grand : Le Travail.

Les gens croyaient que John était un brave toutou qui suivait Sherlock partout ; mais dans les faits, c'était plutôt John qui avait adopté Sherlock. Il avait vu en Sherlock quelque chose que lui-même peinait à comprendre.

_Pourquoi moi, John ? Tu as dis que c'était parce que je suis un génie, mais ça, tout le monde le sait. _

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais quoi ?

Mais pour une fois, il ne souciait pas de la réponse. Et pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la connaître. Avec John, il se sentait à sa place. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il devenait acteur de son existence, et n'était plus un simple spectateur passif.

John avait tué pour lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Les gens s'attendaient à les voir ensemble. John, qui lui donnait son aval quant à son Travail. John, qui à défaut de le comprendre, devait certainement l'accepter.

Et Sherlock sut que son corps ne serait plus jamais le même. Il était plus qu'un simple moyen de locomotion, il s'agissait de quelque chose qu'il pouvait offrir à John. Et puis c'était logique, le docteur s'occupait déjà de le maintenir en forme et de s'assurer de son entretien.

Il sortit de sa réflexion et prit soudainement conscience qu'il était en train de frissonner dans la salle de bain fraîche. Et John l'attendait. Se demandant comment il avait vécu l'événement et s'il allait revenir. Sherlock respira à fond, ouvrit la porte et retourna dans la chambre de John.

Il resta sur le pas de porte, le docteur était allongé, immobile, et essayait, sans succès, de paraître nonchalant. Sherlock eut un petit sourire, alla vers le lit et enleva de ses épaules la chemise froissée qui y pendait misérablement. Il se glissa sous les couvertures pour se réchauffer et se rapprocha de John, qu'il sentit se tendre puis presque aussitôt s'apaiser quand il se colla plus près de lui.

« Sherlock, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de… », Murmura John.

Sherlock réduisit John au silence d'un long baiser. Le détective caressa sa joue et embrassa les pattes d'oie qui s'étaient formées au coin de ses yeux. Elles étaient la manifestation physique de son rire, de son expérience, de sa douleur et du soleil du désert sans pitié.

John était sous le choc. Une telle démonstration de tendresse allait aider à faire passer plus facilement le commentaire de Sherlock : « Si tu voulais bien enlever ce pull ridicule... Ça me démange affreusement et je crois ça va me donner des boutons. » Pour donner du poids à sa réflexion, il fit la moue.

John gloussa. « D'accord… » Il fit passer le lainage au-dessus de sa tête, et Sherlock lui retira avant de le jeter au loin dans un grognement de satisfaction. Puis il tira sur les couvertures de telle sorte que John change de position et soit en-dessous ; ainsi, ils n'étaient plus séparés par une barrière de tissu.

Sherlock embrassa John de nouveau et ses doigts commencèrent à déboutonner habilement la chemise du médecin. Des données, John était un puits de données et il les avait pour lui seul.

« Oh, Sherlock…. », Soupira de plaisir John quand les lèvres et la langue du détective explorèrent son cou et ses clavicules. « Putain Sherlock, qu'est ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »

Sherlock le dévisagea, l'air vaguement perplexe, clignant de ses yeux pâles dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre. « On agit comme des humains », répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. « On m'a souvent dit que j'avais des déficiences dans ce domaine. Et ce que l'on fait, ce n'est pas ce que les humains font quand ils tiennent à un autre humain… ? »

« Eh bien — oui, mais… » dit John avec hésitation.

« Eh bien, voilà qui est fixé », l'interrompit Sherlock. « Une bonne chose que nous ayons éclairci ce point. Si tu voulais maintenant bien _te taire_, car tu es terriblement perturbant. _Comme d'habitude_. »

« Comment ça, comme d'habitude ? Hé ! Aïe ! »

Un regard furieux après que Sherlock lui ait mordu le téton et John retrouva son calme, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Il fallait admettre que ce n'était pas une surprise, le manque d'expérience dans un domaine n'avait jamais empêché Sherlock de prendre la tête des opérations.

Il enregistrait, organisait et analysait des données en même temps qu'il embrassait, léchait et caressait le corps de John. Conscient qu'il reproduisait ce que John lui avait fait plus tôt, il voulait voir ce que donnait l'expérience lorsqu'on en était à jouer le rôle de la personne qui procurait les sensations plutôt que celui de celle qui en bénéficiait.

Il se demandait aussi si John allait avoir des réactions spécifiques à ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Il pourrait donc croiser les données et les utiliser la prochaine fois pour que leurs relations sexuelles prennent une tournure encore plus satisfaisante.

« Et puis, je pense faire un peu plus que juste te reluquer le cul…. »

Sherlock voulait le mordre furieusement une seconde fois, mais il leva la tête et haussa les sourcils en entendant quelque chose d'aussi curieux.

« Quoi par exemple ? Ah… _ça_… oui. Tu devrais. »

« Tu veux ça… »

« Oui, tout entier. »

« Tout entier ? Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? »

« Dois-je te mordre ? »

« Oui… je veux dire, non… Je n'ai rien contre ce genre de choses, mais finis d'abord ce que tu as commencé. »

« Merci. » Le ton de Sherlock trahissait une certaine exaspération.

Les seuls sons que John laissa échapper ensuite furent de doux murmures et des gémissements de plaisir. Sherlock les enregistra tous. Le pouvoir du sexe était étourdissant, même pour lui. John était allongé, nu, à côté de lui et il frissonna quand Sherlock le prit en main, sa poitrine se soulevant par anticipation.

C'était ça. C'était pour ça que le sexe était une force motrice dans les dynamiques du monde. Des gouvernements étaient tombés, ou presque tombés, à cause de lui. Des sonnets, des pièces de théâtre, des films, des programmes télévisés, des opéras et des chansons populaires le glorifiait. On mentait, on tuait, on brisait des cœurs, on détruisait des vies pour lui. Même les plus grandes joies et les plus sombres chagrins venaient de lui.

Tout ça pour _ça_. Et Sherlock commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Juste un peu. Pour une fois qu'il était impliqué, pour une fois qu'il ne regardait pas dans la salle mais debout sur la scène.

_Incroyable_, songea-t-il lorsqu'il prit dans sa bouche chaude et humide le sexe de John, qui ne tarda pas à crier son extase en agrippant doucement de ses mains assurées de chirurgien les cheveux de Sherlock. _Tout simplement incroyable_.


End file.
